Saori Hayami
is a Japanese voice actress and singer who voices Yukino Yukinoshita in Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru. Besides voicing Yukinoshita, several anime characters are also voiced by Hayami, she is also known for voicing Haqua du Lot Herminium in The World God Only Knows, and Yotsugi Ononoki in Nisemonogatari. Anime Voice Roles ; 2010 * Ladies vs Butlers!, Suiran Fō * Bakuman, Azuki Miho * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi, Kakari Haibara (ep 1) * Katanagatari, Kōsha Saraba * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, Ayase Aragaki * Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~, Musubi * Sora no Otoshimono: Forte, Ikaros * Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto, Wako Agemaki * MM!, Arashiko Yuno * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, Kuku ; 2011 * Sket Dance, Ogura Megumi * Bakuman 2, Azuki Miho * Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day, Tsurumi Chiriko * The World God Only Knows II, Haqua du Lot Herminium * Mawaru Penguindrum, Asami Kuhou * Mazinkaiser SKL Tsubasa Yuuki * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi 2, Female Student (ep. 12) * Soreike! Anpanman, Cupcake-chan * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, Yurin L'Ciel * Towa no Quon, Kiri * Softenni, Shiho Nagumo * Beelzebub, Isafuyu Kashino * Penguindrum, Asami Kuhō * Morita-san wa Mukuchi, Chihiro Miura ; 2012 * Hyōka, Kaho Jūmonji * Bodacious Space Pirates, Mylene Certon * Chōyaku Hyakunin isshu: Uta Koi, Fujiwara no, Takaiko * Nisemonogatari, Yotsugi Ononoki * Sword Art Online, Sachi * The Pet Girl of Sakurasou, Fūka Kamiigusa * Tari Tari, Sawa Okita * Say "I love you"., Miki Arai * Sengoku Collection, Tea Way Sen no Rikyū * Bakuman 3, Azuki Miho * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse, Kyoko Susai (ep 13) * Initial D Fifth Stage, Mika Uehara * Fairy Tail, Kagura Mikazuchi ; 2013 * Arata: The Legend, Emisu * Battle Spirits: Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero, Campus Leader (ep 19) * Danchi Tomoo, Mako-chan * Gundam Build Fighters, Aila Jyrkiainen * Kimi no Iru Machi, Nanami Kanzaki * Day Break Illusion, Kiyone Okakura * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, Yukino Yukinoshita * Nagi-Asu: A Lull in the Sea, Ojoshi-sama (ep 26) * Love Lab, Hiroka Tanahashi (ep 10) * Bakuman 3, Mai Annojou, announcer * Monogatari Series Second Season, Yotsugi Ononoki * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai., Ayase Aragaki * RDG Red Data Girl, Izumiko Suzuhara * The World God Only Knows: Goddesses, Haqua du Lot Herminium * Zettai Bōei Leviathan, Leviathan10 * Sword Art Online: Extra Edition, Sachi ; 2014 * Buddy Complex, Hina Yumihara, Hina Ryazan * Buddy Complex Kanketsu-hen: Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de, Hina Yumihara, Hina Ryazan * Doraemon (2005 anime), Mrs. Cucumber * Fairy Tail, Kagura Mikazuchi * Girl Friend Beta, Haruka Kazemachi * Glasslip, Yanagi Takayama * Initial D Final Stage, Mika Uehara * Inō-Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de, Hatoko Kushikawa * Is the Order a Rabbit?, Aoyama Blue Mountain * Kamigami no Asobi, Yui Kusanagi * Noragami, Tsuyu * Rokujyoma no Shinryakusha, Ruthkhania Nye Pardomshiha * Saki: The Nationals, Komaki Jindai * Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, Emi Igawa * Shinra Banshō Choco , Noin * Soul Eater Not!, Anya Hepburn * The Comic Artist and Assistants, Sahoto Ashisu * The Irregular at Magic High School, Miyuki Shiba * The Pilot's Love Song, Sharon Morcos * Tsukimonogatari, Yotsugi Ononoki ; 2015 * Akagami no Shirayukihime, Shirayuki * Gunslinger Stratos: The Animation, Lyudmila N Ignatova * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Ryu Lion * Hero Bank, Masa Osoreya * Hibike! Euphonium, Haruka Ogasawara * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, Ginga Nakajima * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC, Emma Millstein * Seraph of the End, Shinoa Hiragi * Show By Rock!!, A * The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls, Kaede Takagaki * The Rolling Girls, Mamechiyo * Unlimited Fafnir, Honoka Tachikawa * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku, Yukino Yukinoshita * Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches, Urara Shiraishi 2016 * Koe no Katachi, Shouko Nishimiya 2017 2018 2019 Gallery Category:Voice actress Category:Cast